Amusement Parks and Harry Potter Equals, uh oh
by FlaringEagle
Summary: Oh please; The rating's only 'cause I'm not sure I can control my language--and some minor insanity--but anyway, see the description inside for further details
1. Disclaimer and such

~Harry Potter and the Day he regretted *NOT* going on Vacation Alone~  
  
. . . Hey, that's not the title!  
Harry: *Mumbling to himself* It should be . . .  
  
THis right here folks is my disclaimer I can have you all reffer back to whenever a complecation may arise. Plus, I needed y'all to see the description so you can be warned of what's to come ahead! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Harry Potter belongs to the mastermind J.K Rowling so don't sue me. Alpengeist and all other rides belong to Busch Gardens, and if you don't know what that is, then do visit their website (www.buschgardens.com). So, don't sue me for that either. *EXCEPTION:* Clover Flowers and Christine Pennington (so what if I couldn't think of better last names). They are my best friend and mine's alternate egos and we would be very, *very* unhappy if we found them being used in another fanfic *without* our permission. Ask, and I promise it'll be considered.  
  
Description: When the magical Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their newfound friends go to a Muggle infested amusement park, comedy is brewing only a HP fan could predict. (*Pats self on back for finally coming up with a brief description*)  
  
So next upload'll be the first chapter. You can count on that! 


	2. Chapter one: The fun begins

Disclaimer: Do me a favor and check it out on the DISCLAIMER insert at the BEGINNING. Thank you  
  
A/N: Christine and Clover are put in this story 'cause I can put 'em in. Don't worry; they're amusing little creations and will be staring (no not staring per se, because the books are called "Harry Potter and the . . . " so-on so-forth) in a different fanfiction. Besides those two, it's basically your good ol' trio you've come to know and love! So I'll leave you with the 2 most bloodcurdling words ever be read when reading my works: Happy reading! *Laughs insanely*  
  
  
  
"Whoa . . . this place is huge!" commented Ron when the gang arrived at their destination.  
  
Hermione laughed. "It's supposed to be large, Ron: It's an amusement park. More than 1,000 people come here per hour."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please don't tell me any sort of statistics when we're on summer holiday."   
  
Hermione huffed as Harry, Christine and Clover chuckled.  
  
"So where to first? C'mon you guys; you all know more about these places than I do."  
  
Clover smiled mischievously. "Christine and I have this all planed out. Christine?"  
  
Clearing her throat, Christine prepared herself to say an important speech.   
"Roller coasters, roller coasters, and more roller coasters," she said simply in a Hermione tone of voice.  
  
Hermione turned pale, Ron raised an eyebrow, Harry nodded and Clover was excitedly jumping in her place.  
  
"Roller coasters?" asked Ron.  
  
"Those," pointed Harry. Ron turned and tilted his head backwards to get a good look at the massive, towering, manmade thrillers.  
  
"Oh. I see," Ron smiled weakly. "Can't be as bad as they seem. Are they?"  
  
"No way! You'll have loads of fun, Ron!" exclaimed Clover, Christine and she not particularly listening to what the others had to say. They were much too busy drooling over their steel prey.  
  
"Sure . . . loads of fun," gulped Hermione.  
  
Harry smirked. "Afraid of heights Hermione?"  
  
"Oh please. I don't have time to be afraid. Such a waist of one's life . . . always in fear of something silly like heights."  
  
"Great! So there are no objections then? Can we go now?" asked Christine enthusiastically and very impatiently.  
  
"Uh, well-"  
  
"Brilliant! Let's go."  
  
  
  
As they rounded the corner to the first stop on the list, Hermione feigned enthusiasm for a nearby attraction.  
"Oh look! That ride looks like fun! Does anyone feel up to braving it with me?"  
  
Clover scrunched up her face when she caught sight of Hermione's interest. "Gee Hermione, I didn't take you as the kind to be amused by kiddy rides..."  
  
They all turned to study the miniature (well, when compared to the anticipated roller coaster) merry-go-round.  
  
Christine broke into hysterics.  
  
"P-please tell me y-you're k-kidding me, Her-Hermione!" she gasped between laughter.  
  
Hermione glared at Christine and the rest as a patch of pink appeared on her face. "Well I want to go on it."  
  
Clover patted her on the head. "I'm sure you do, but we big kids want to go on the big kids ride."  
  
"DO YOU KNOW THE PROBABLITY OF OUR SURVIVAL OF THAT DEATH-TRAP?!" Hermione screamed. She promptly went to the sign and read aloud:  
  
" 'Experience the world's tallest, most twisted inverted roller coaster. Alpengeist reaches a height of 195 feet and a speed of 67 mph. Alpine "skiers" are launched on the most chilling ride of their lives as this snowbeast twists an innocent ski lift into six staggering inversions and a 170-foot drop.  
  
" 'Continually voted 'a top ten steel roller coaster,' Alpengeist is a breathtaking avalanche of adventure, sending riders on a high-speed journey through countless flips and spins.' "  
[A/N: The above is a direct quote from the site's description of Alpengeist so don't sue me 'cause I'm pointing out that it's not mine so there ha! *Takes deep breath* Phew, that was a mouth full!]  
  
Christine rolled her eyes and pointed at Clover and herself. "We're still alive, aren't we?"  
  
Harry sighed and went to the exit of the ride and came back shortly with a bunch of children.  
"Okay, Hermione. I talked these kids into sharing their thoughts on this ride." He motioned to one of the children whom appeared to be the youngest. "Now tell the nice lady over here what you thought of the roller coast-"  
  
The child burst into tears, cutting of Harry.  
"I WANT MY MOMMY!" he shrieked, kicking Harry before running away.  
  
Ron, Christine, Clover and Hermione stared after the little boy as he ran off into the crowd.  
  
"Bloody hell! My shin!" Harry cursed under his breath so as the children wouldn't be able to hear.  
  
"Well that went well," said Ron, still in awe of the boy's strength.  
  
"Umm - on to the next one then!" said Clover in her attempt at optimism. "What about you, little girl?"  
  
The little girl smiled up at them eerily. "I thought we were going to die, and so I pushed mommy out of the car and now she's swimming with the fishies."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped and tried to make a run for it, but Ron was too quick and managed to grab her by the arm.  
  
"Ron, let go! These kids are insane!"  
  
"Uh . . . you can't possibly judge all of them by just two of them," said Christine, trying not to scream for park security. "On to kid number three. What did you think of the ride?"  
  
The possibly oldest boy of the group still had wide eyes and was shivering.  
  
"Excuse me . . . little boy?"  
  
Suddenly his expression changed from scared-to-death to--  
  
"I'm *so* going again!" he shouted. "And no one's going to stop me! You hear me?! No one!"  
  
The gang was taken aback as the child lunged forward.  
  
"NOT EVEN *YOU!!*" the once calm boy bellowed. He took off towards the entrance to the roller coaster, all the while laughing menacingly.  
  
Ron blinked a few times then turned to the rest.  
  
"So!" he said, clasping his hands together. "Who's up for the merry-go-round?"  
  
  
  
A/N: You guessed it! It's the end of the chapter, and *only* the chapter! Trust me, things will get worse . . . much worse! *More evil cackling is heard as the tired writer finally drifts off to sleep*   
*Wakes up suddenly* Oh! And *please* don't forget to review, *please!* Don't let my first posted fanfic go unreviewed! *Sniffles* What a horrible fate for my story! *Hugs story to bits* All you have to do is press the li'l button in the corner, and type something not even a sentence long about how you felt about my story! Quick, simple and you're done!  
Thanks a ton!  
~F.E. 


	3. Chapter two: The meltdown

A/N: Well I know it's only a day after I posted the first two installments, but I want to be able to get this story going as a surprise for someone and also be able to rest over the next few days at school knowing I've done a pretty good start at this. So, as always, happy reading!  
  
  
  
As Hermione somewhat happily lead the group to "LeMans Raceway," the others trailed behind a little less than cheerfully.  
  
"Fifteen times . . . we rode the merry-go-round *fifteen* times! Sure: one or two times is okay - maybe even fun - but fifteen times is fifteen times more than I had expected to ride it," sighed Christine. "So much for the plan."  
  
"Yeah, that was a little over-the-top," admitted Clover. "But it's not like it wasn't for a good cause. Least Hermione's happy, and we can always come up with a new plan."  
  
" . . . A *new* plan? I was just fine with the old plan."  
  
"Oh come on, Christine! We're just as disappointed as you are and you don't hear us complaining," said Harry. "Besides, you *always* come up with stuff spur-of-the-moment that's better than your usual plan."   
  
"Hurry up! There's no line!" Hermione called back to the others.  
  
"Coming!" Clover shouted back. "Now let's all try to enjoy this and *maybe* we'll be able to build her up to the big toys."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Christine nodded as they all neared the entrance to the go-carts.  
  
  
  
"Next," said the park employee nonchalantly as a parent and child exited one of the go-carts. Hermione hopped in happily as the young man instructed her on how to maneuver the contraption.  
Soon as she drove off, another go-cart was emptied and Clover was up.  
  
"Now the accelerator right there will make the car go and the break stops the car, but by the looks of it, you already know what to do," he smiled. "You all probably already know how to drive a car."  
  
Clover chuckled. "Yes, *I* do - but I wouldn't bet your life on that." With that, she sped off.  
  
Hermione looked back and waved to Clover, trying to be very careful with her driving at the same time.  
  
Clover grinned her typical, mischievous grin and waved back.  
  
'What is she up to,' thought Hermione, slowing down to get a better look at Clover's actions.  
  
Laughing, Clover pointed down at the car motor and pulled out something that resembled her-  
  
'No, she wouldn't do that. Not in front of all these Muggles!' gasped Hermione. She shook her head fiercely at Clover to show her disapproval.  
  
'Oh yes,' Clover mouthed back, tapping the front of the car with her wand in a way that one else would be able to see.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she heard Clover's car rev up.  
  
"Oh dear lord . . ." she muttered, turning back to her own car and stepping on the accelerator immediately.  
  
It was no use: the cars went about 10 miles per hour at the most. Clover's car on the other hand . . . well, Clover's car had caught up to Hermione's bumper.  
  
*BEEP-BEEP!* blared Clover's car.  
  
"C'mon, Hermione! Move it or lose it!" laughed Clover.  
  
"You're mental! You can't do that to Muggle devices!" scolded Hermione. "It's against the-"  
  
"I didn't enchant it! I merely changed the motor. I swear, these things are the *slowest* piece of shi-"  
  
"Fine! We'll see which car's slow when *I'm* through with this car!"  
  
Waywardly, Hermione tapped the front of her car just as Clover had done. She smiled back at Clover with her own mischievous smile, spun back to face her car, and well: tore up the track.  
  
Meanwhile, the young man was still trying to explain to Ron how to work the car when Harry caught sight of Hermione zooming off in what once was probably the most carefully driven car in the history of this track.  
  
"Oh damn . . . that can't be good . . ." he sighed, slapping his forehead.  
  
"Woo-hoo! Go Hermione!" shouted Christine. "Hurry up, Ron! Harry and I wanna get a car sometime this century!"  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault this car is nothing like Dad's old car," snapped Ron.  
  
"Jeez, here," said Christine while scooting Ron over. "I'll go with you for the first ride. Anything to just *go!*"  
  
"But I wanted to-"  
  
"Drive? When? When we're Dumbledore's age? I don't think so!" she chuckled before hitting the accelerator.  
  
"Hey, no fair, it's slow!" she whined, glaring the car. "Just my luck; those two get fast cars and I'm stuck with a slow car and Ron!"  
  
"The car's not the only thing that's slow," muttered Ron.  
  
Christine turned her glare toward Ron. "You know, we're not a mile apart. I heard that. At least *I* know how to press a simple pedal or two."  
  
"Well if you want to go fast, you're not going to get anywhere with this old thing. Now's *my* turn to drive."  
  
"Ouch - Ron! You're squishing me!" Christine protested as Ron and she switched seats.  
  
*MEEP-MEEP!* sounded Hermione's car.  
  
Startled, Christine and Ron jumped and twisted in their seats to see a very hyperactive Hermione.  
  
"Hurry up, grandmas! Either get a move on or MOVE!" Hermione laughed crazily.  
  
"What the hell happened to Hermione?" asked Ron, so very, *very* confused.  
  
"Clover! You broke her! That's the third time this week!" Christine hollered at Clover who was just behind Hermione's car.  
  
Clover merely shrugged, her green eyes twinkling with wickedness. "Oops? Guess you'll just have to do what she says. She looks pretty serious to me." She laughed and joined in with Hermione.  
  
*BEEP-BEEP!* blared Clover's car.  
  
Ron and Christine looked from Clover to Hermione who suddenly looked extremely wild.  
  
"Ron, quick! Before she runs us over!!" Christine shouted anxiously, turning to Ron. "Hurry!!"  
  
"God, I'm trying!!" Ron shouted back, pressing down the accelerator with all his might. "Oh god, how I'm trying!!"  
  
"No, no! Not like that!" laughed Hermione. "Like *this!*"  
  
Hermione tapped the car with her wand and suddenly Ron had that sinking feeling that he shouldn't have held the accelerator down for so long.  
Instantly, Ron and Christine were sent flying down the track with Hermione and Clover in hot pursuit.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!" Christine yelled over the roaring of the speedy go-carts. "THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!! WOO-HOO!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" shouted Ron. "CHRISTINE: TAKE THE WHEEL!! TAKE THE WHEEL!!"  
  
Harry got in his car and laughed. "Well, if you can't beat 'em . . ."  
He followed in tapping the front of the car, waited for Clover to pass, then was after them like a rocket.  
  
In the meantime, the young man who was once operating the track had fainted.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hmm, sounds like Hermione's done this before! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and only time will tell if chapter 3 will be up tomorrow. Thanks to Red-Wings-gurl for reviewing! Hope to see more of ya as this goes on! Oh, and hey to Snuffles! Is this a surprise or what? Hehehe.  
Thanks a ton!  
~F.E. 


End file.
